Harry Potter and Boy Meets World
by Nicky Abagale
Summary: The three friends from Boy Meets World meet the three friends from Harry Potter in their first year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter One: Letters From No One

DISCLAIMER::::::::::::::I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER OR BOY MEETS WORLD CHARACTERS LYNN AND MELISSA ARE MY OWN THOUGH.  
  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"No!"  
"Yes! My show comes before your movie!" Lynn screamed.  
"Not this time!" Melissa countered.  
"And why not?"  
"Because, it's a re-run!"  
"So?"  
"So you've seen it!" With that, Melissa put her tape in the VHS player. Well, you can bet Lynn didn't take too kindly to that. The tape started to play just as the theme music for Boy Meets World came on. In Lynn's anger, she shoved the tape player off the top of the TV set and it hit the ground just as the theme music for Harry Potter started to play. The TV screen showed the picture for Boy Meets World, but with the music and words for Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone.  
"Oh, great!" Melissa said throwing her hands up in the air. "Now look what you did!"  
"Oh shut up! I can fix it." Lynn said trying to eject the tape. It wouldn't come out. So Lynn turned off the TV and counted to ten silently in her head. She tried to turn it back on; no luck. Meanwhile, inside the TV...........  
  
"What happened?" Shawn Hunter asked his best friend Cory Matthews.  
"Well, Shawn," Cory said and dropped his voice to a low whisper and tried to make his voice more spooky, "It was raining...you had an umbrella...I grabbed it, stuffed it down your throat, and then I opened it. Shawn, I Marry Poppinsed ya."  
"Cory! Honestly! What an imagination you have." Topanga Lawrence said as she looked around. "We're inside someones' house."  
"Whos?" Shawn asked  
"I don't know." Topanga answered. (A/N: the Boy Meets World show originated in 1993 and the Harry Potter BOOKS came out in 1997.) At that moment, Harry Potter walked down the hall to get the mail that was laying on the floor. He looked through stack of mail. "Topanga Lawrence? Cory Matthews? Shawn Hunter? Who are these people?" Harry thought as he looked at the top three letters. Harry put them aside and finished looking through the mail. Then Harry saw a letter addressed to him. It was in the same kind of envelope and writing as the three mysterious letters. Excitedly, Harry put the letters with the other three and walked into the kitchen. He handed his Uncle Vernon a stack of letters and kept four to himself. Just as Harry started to open his letter, his cousin, Dudley, realized that had mail.  
"Dad! Look! Harry's got letters!"  
"Give them back they're mine!" Harry yelled as his cousin took the letters from him.  
"Who'd be writing to you?" Vernon asked with a half hearted laugh. Dudley handed his dad the letters. Harry's Aunt Petunia walked over to see what all the commotion was about. "Petunia, have you ever heard of a Topanga Lawrence, Cory Matthews, or a Shawn Hunter?" Vernon turned through the letters and found Harry's.  
"Vernon! Look!" Petunia said growing pale in the face and pointing to the back of the letters. The seal was noticed instantly by Petunia and Vernon. Their worst fears had come true. Harry was sent to his cupboard under the stairs and on his way he saw three kids, no older than himself, he'd never seen before.  
"Who are you?" Harry asked.  
"I'm Topanga Lawrence."  
"Oh! The girl from the letter! And you must be Shawn and Cory!" Harry exclaimed.  
"Yup. That's us." Shawn said and looking around added, "Nice place you got here."  
"Actually, it's not mine. It's my uncle's" Harry said.  
"Where's yours?" Cory asked.  
"I don't know. My parents died in a car crash when I was a baby and I've been living here." Topanga opened her mouth to object, but her mind got the best of her. "No, he's just another Cory and Shawn."  
"Here, you can stay in Dudley's spare room. He never goes in there anymore. Just keep quiet." Harry said and led his new friends up stairs. "I'll bring you some of Aunt Petunia's and Dudley's old clothes. Also some more blankets. Be right back." Harry said as he closed the door.  
"For a spare room, it sure is spacious." Shawn observed.  
"Ya, and cluttered with old toys." Cory added.  
"AND filthy." Topanga put in.  
"Sorry about the mess." Harry said coming through the door with his arms full of blankets and old clothes. "I'll sneak food up here when I can. Bye for now."  
  
The next day, more letters arrived for Harry, Shawn, Cory, and Topanga. Vernon saw then on the ground and immediately ripped them to shreds. Not much later, the sound of drilling could be heard through the house. Harry looked out his cupboard and heard Uncle Vernon say  
"No more letters through this blasted mailbox!"  
  
The following day, as Vernon left for work, he noticed that his car was covered in owls and on the doorstep was 12 more letters addressed to Harry, Shawn, Cory, and Topanga. Petunia must have taken them inside and ignored them because, even more letters arrived. Harry slipped up stairs after dinner that night with food for his friends in hiding. On his way he saw his Uncle Vernon burning the letters!  
"He's doing what!" Topanga nearly shouted when Harry told them the news.  
"Isn't that against the law?" Shawn asked rhetorically, but Cory, being Cory, answered.  
"Yeah. It is."  
"I've got to get my hands on those letters!" Harry said with clear determination in his voice. "I'm going to bed, see you in the morning."  
  
"Fine day Sunday!" Vernon declared one Sunday. "In my opinion, best day of the week. Why is that Dudley?"(A/N: because during football season, a lot of football games are played on that day!)Dudley just shrugged. Harry noticed noted this and answered.  
"Because there's no post on Sundays."  
"Right you are Harry! No post on Sundays." Vernon declared gleefully. Harry looked out the window and saw the entire Dursley property covered in owls! As Vernon continued to express his glee there was a rumble throughout the house and letters came out of the chimney flooding the entire living room! The letters were packaged in fours, with each set containing one letter for Harry, Shawn, Cory, and Topanga. Harry reached for the nearest package of letters, grabbed it and ran to cupboard. Before Harry could get in, his Uncle Vernon grabbed him and tackled him to the ground and tried to get the letters from him.  
"That's it!" Vernon declared. "We're going away! Far away! Where they cant find us!" Dudley wondered if his dad had gone mad.  
  
"Please?" Harry pleaded.  
"No! Absolutely not!" Vernon roared.  
"Well, that can't stay here by themselves." Harry argued referring to Shawn, Cory, and Topanga. Then Harry got an idea. "If they stay, they would stay HERE. In YOUR house. BY THEMSELVES."  
"Alright! Just hurry up! I'll be in the car and leaving in 2 minutes! Hear me? TWO minutes!" Vernon yelled and walked out to the car. 


	2. Chapter Two: Hagrid

DISCLAIMER:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR BOY MEETS WORLD CHARATERS!  
  
Uncle Vernon's far away place was a tiny island with a small shack that looked like it was ready to collapse. Not mention the wind from the storm could have been blown it over in a heartbeat. When inside, Vernon and Petunia took the upstairs bed and gave Dudley the couch.  
"You four will sleep on the floor!" Uncle Vernon said, referring to Harry, Shawn, Cory, and Topanga, as he climbed up the creaking stairs. While everyone slept, Harry had drawn himself a replica birthday cake with 11 candles on it in the dirt. BEEP! BEEP! Dudley's watch had beeped midnight  
"Make a wish Harry." Harry said as he blew out at the imaginary candles sending the dirt flying forward. Just as he made hi wish, someone ,or something, banged on the door waking everyone up. So scared, Harry, Shawn, Cory, and Topanga hid. Vernon came running down the stairs carrying a riffle with Petunia right behind him, turning on lights as they descended.  
"Who's there?" Vernon called. The door was burst down and Petunia and Dudley screamed as a huge, hairy man walked in.  
"Sorry bout that." The stranger said, then leaned down, picked up the door, and put it back in place. Uncle Vernon told him to leave, but instead, the stranger walked over to him, grabbed the nose of the riffle and said, "Dry up Dursley, you great prune!" And he bent the nose of the riffle so it pointed up as Vernon fired a shot. "Boy, I haven't seen you since you where a baby Harry. You're a bit more along than I'd expected. Particularly right in the middle." The stranger said to Dudley.  
"I-I-I-I'm not Harry." Dudley stammered. Harry emerged from his hiding place.  
"I am."  
"Well of course you are! Got somethin' for ya." The stranger said. "'Fraid I may have sat on it along the way, but it'll taste fine just the same." And he handed Harry a box. "Baked it myself, words and all." The stranger said proudly. Harry opened it and found a cake with pink icing and green lettering that spelled out: HAPPEE BIRTHDAE HARRY.  
"Thank you!" Harry said gratefully and set the cake down on the table wear Topanga was hiding.  
"It's not everyday your young man turns 11 now is it?" The stranger said seating himself on the couch where Dudley had been sleeping and with a few pokes at the fireplace with his umbrella, he started a roaring fire.  
"Excuse me, who are you?" Harry asked.  
"Rubius Hagrid, keeper of keys and grames at Hogwarts. Course, you know all about Hogwarts."  
"Sorry, no."  
"No? Blyme Harry! Didn't you ever wonder where you mum and dad learned it all?"  
"Learned what?"  
"You're a wizard Harry! And so are your friends. Where are they? Didn't Dumbledore's spell work? It was supposed to make Topanga Lawrence, Shawn Hunter, and Cory Mathews transfer here."  
"We're here." Topanga said coming out of hiding.  
"We're whats?" Shawn said in astonishment.  
"Wizards. Except for you Miss Lawrence. You're a witch!" Hagrid got up and shot an evil glance in the direction of the Dursleys, and handed Harry, Shawn, Cory, and Topanga their letters personally. Excited to finally get their letters, the four tore them open.  
"Dear Mr. Hunter," Shawn began reading aloud from his letter.  
"We are pleased to inform you that you have accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Harry picked up.  
"No! He'll not be going! They can!" Vernon said rushing over. "He can't! We swore when we took in that we'd put a stop to of all this!"  
"You knew!" Harry yelled insulted, "You knew all along and you never told me?" Aunt Petunia told her story of how much she hated her perfect sister and her husband. But when she said that Harry's parents got themselves blown up, Harry blew up. "Blown up! You told me my parents died in a car crash!" Hagrid was also furious at that lie.  
"A car crash? A car crash killed Lilly and James Potter!" Then Hagrid stormed on about how absurd it was. Meanwhile, Dudley spotted Harry's unattended cake and started gobbling it down like a pig.  
"He'll not be going!" Vernon protested again.  
"And I suppose a great muggle like yourself is gonna stop him." Hagrid taunted.  
"Muggle?" Harry questioned.  
"Non magic folk." Hagrid replied and then continued yelling at Vernon and Petunia. Vernon made the mistake of insulting Dumbledore in front of Hagrid, so Hagrid raised his umbrella in a threat to Vernon, but changed his mind when he saw Dudley chowing down on Harry's cake. Hagrid pointed his umbrella and with a few pokes in the air Dudley's direction, Dudley grew a tail! Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon started screaming bloody murder and focused their attention on their son's rear-end. Hagrid turned to the future Hogwarts students and said;  
"I'd appreciate you not telling anyone at Hogwarts about that. Strictly speaking, I'm not allowed to do magic."  
"Ok." The four said in unison. Hagrid looked at his watch.  
"We're a bit behind schedule. Best be off." Hagrid walked to the door, knocked it down again, and turned to Harry, Shawn, Cory, and Topanga and said, "Unless you'd rather stay of course." Harry, Shawn, Cory, and Topanga looked at their options and quickly followed Hagrid out. 


	3. Chapter Three: Diagon Alley

DISCLAIMER:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR BOY MEETS WORLD CHARATERS! THE WMT'S ARE MINE.  
  
"All students must be equipped with, a standard size to putrid cauldron and may bring if they desire either an owl or a toad." Shawn read off his required items list.  
"Can we find all this in London?" Topanga asked Hagrid.  
"If ya know where to go." Hagrid replied with a smile and led Cory, Shawn, Topanga, and Harry into a small dirty looking place whose sign only showed up when you where two feet from it. When they walked in, what was seen was a bar atmosphere with dull lighting. The bartender asked Hagrid if he was gonna have the usual, but Hagrid politely declined saying that he was on Hogwarts business. Suddenly the bartender recognized Harry and called out to him. The bar went silent at the sound of Harry's name and people quickly introduced themselves and shook his hands. "Oh! Hello Professor! Didn't see ya there!" Hagrid said to one person in particular. "Guys, meet you Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Professor Quirrell."  
"Oh! Nice to meet you." Harry said extending his hand to Professor Quirrell, but Quirrell drew back.  
"Very fascinating subject."  
"Yes, well, must be going. Lots to buy." Hagrid said while nodding towards the back door. "See Harry, you're famous!" Hagrid said once they were outside, standing face to face with a brick wall.  
"Yes, but why am I so famous?"  
"Not sure I'm the one to tell you that." Hagrid said and tapped a few bricks surrounding a brick that looked like it had been pushed too far into the wall. When he finished, the bricks peeled back so a street filled with last minute shoppers and lined with stores could be seen. "Welcome to Diagon Alley!" Hagrid said as he made a gesture for Cory, Shawn, Topanga, and Harry to go in before him.  
"It's the Nimbus 2000! Fastest broom yet!" Harry heard some kid say as they were passing stores. Topanga brought to mind that they didn't have any money to pay for this. So Hagrid told them that there was a WMT that they could use. When Shawn said he had no clue what a WMT was, Hagrid told him what the WMT stands for.  
"The 'w' stands for worldly, the 'm' stands for money, and the't' stands for transmitter."  
"But, I don't have any money to transfer, Hagrid." Shawn pointed out.  
"You have a vault in Gringotts!"  
"How?"  
"Well, Shawn, you're half and half. Your mom has a bank account set up here and she knew you would be coming, so she had one made for you." Hagrid explained. When Hagrid, Cory, Shawn, Topanga, and Harry were standing outside Gringotts, Hagrid showed Cory and Topanga how to use the WMT's and told them how much muggle money to take. After doing so, the five walked inside and saw a bunch of imitating creatures peer down at them from their tall desks. Wondering what they were, Topanga asked Hagrid and he responded by telling them that they're Goblins. Hagrid approached a free Goblin and said:  
"Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Shawn Hunter would like to make withdrawals."  
"And do Mr. Potter and Mr. Hunter have their keys?" the Goblin said peering down at them.  
"Oh! Got them here somewhere." Hagrid said and the Goblin gave him a look as if he was saying, 'Why do you have them?' Hagrid pulled out the keys and a letter whispering "And there's something else as well." Hagrid lowered his voice intending for only the Goblin to hear but Harry, who was standing closest heard as well. "It's about you-know-what in vault you-know- which."  
"Very well." The Goblin said sounding very serious and led the five to what looked like roller coaster tracks and whistled for a cart to come. When it did, the Goblin whistled again and another cart came zooming into view slowing just before it hit the other cart. The Goblin then enchanted the two carts so that they were welded together. Then another Goblin came into view and sat himself in the front car as the other Goblin walked off. Harry slid in next to the Goblin and Hagrid beside him. In the back, sat Shawn, Cory, and then Topanga on the outside. As soon as she sat down, the two carts sped off into the darkness.  
"Vault 516." The Goblin announced. Hagrid turned to Shawn.  
"This is your stop." Shawn slowly walked out of the cart and stood on solid ground, but he wobbled and looked like he was gonna fall over, so Hagrid came out and supported him.  
"Lamp, please." Hagrid handed him the lamp. "Key, please." And Hagrid handed the Goblin Shawn's key and the Goblin opened the vault door revealing piles of gold, bronze, silver, and copper. Hagrid handed Shawn a black velvet bag and told him how much to take of each kind. When Shawn, Hagrid, and the Goblin sat back down, the carts sped off into the darkness again. The cart stopped suddenly and the Goblin announced, "Vault 687" this time the riders in the cart stepped out and went through the same process as before. After sitting down again, the carts sped off into in the darkness yet again. When the carts stopped, just Hagrid and the Goblin got out.  
"Best if you lot stayed here." Hagrid said in a bit of a nervous manner and quickly followed the Goblin up to vault 713. Hagrid patted his upper chest pocket to secure what he had taken out of the vault.  
"What's in your pocket?" Topanga asked Hagrid.  
"Can't tell ya, Topanga. Hogwarts business. And it'll be best not to mention this to anyone." The four kids nodded in agreement.  
  
When outside of Gringotts, they went to buy their supplies. After getting everything but a wand, Hagrid told them to go to Ollivander's and he'd be back soon. Inside, Cory, Shawn, Topanga, and Harry set their stuff down on vacant tables and counters.  
"Hello?" Topanga said in hopes that someone would answer back.  
"Hello." Cory said with a wave and a devilish grin.  
"Cory Matthews!" Topanga snapped. "I didn't mean you!"  
"Cory?" Did I hear you say 'Cory Matthews'?" A voice said from behind a tall shelf.  
"Yes, I did." Topanga said with an uncertain look on her face.  
"I wondered when I'd be seeing you. Your dad's dad was in here well over 40 years to the day." By now the four had decided that the man was Mr. Ollivander.  
"I knew it! She was so strange talking about magic and she always used the word 'Muggles' when she came over." Cory said pretending he knew that his grandfather is a wizard.  
"I hate to break it to you, Cor, but you had no idea what a Muggle was until last night. So how would you knew what he meant by that?" Shawn looked at his friend doubtfully. Cory was wringing his hands.  
"I-I-I, well, I, um."  
"Are you here to get wands or not?" Mr. Ollivander asked saving Cory some embarrassment.  
"Yes, yes, we are." Topanga said stepping up to the counter. Mr. Ollivander went back to his stash and pulled out a dark blue box and just as he was about to hand, he drew back.  
"First, I'll need to know your name." he said with a grin.  
"Oh, sorry. I'm Topanga Lawrence." Mr. Ollivander twisted his face and asked her an odd question.  
"What is your mother's maiden name?"  
"I'm not exactly sure." Topanga said a little embarrassed by the fact that she didn't even know her own mother's maiden name.  
"I could have sworn I saw her in here before. Maybe it was her mother or someone else. By chance, was anyone in your family named Jeanine?"  
"My Grandma Lawrence."  
"That's why I thought I recognized you! Here!" Mr. Ollivander said handing her the wand he was holding. Topanga held it unsure of what to do with it. "Well! Give it a wave." Topanga pointed the wand at the desk in front of her and it exploded into flames! Cory, Shawn, and Harry started laughing while Mr. Ollivander tried to put out the fire.  
"You think this is funny?" Topanga said with a stern look and held the wand she was holding close to Cory's face.  
"No, I think it's," Cory looked up and down the wand. "Wood." Mr. Ollivander had to pull hard to get the wand out of Topanga's grasp.  
"Here, try this." He said and handed her a mahogany wand. Topanga waved it in the air and a shower of blue and green sparkles fell upon her. "Ah yes! Another wand chose its wizard. Or in your case, witch. Next!" Harry walked up. "Name." Mr. Ollivander said without looking up from the receipt he was making for Topanga.  
"Shawn Hunter." It took Shawn four tries before he a swirling blue mist and it took Cory three tries before he was showered in red and green sprinkles. When his friends saw Cory's colors, they twisted their faces.  
"I like Christmas." Cory explained sounding childish.  
"Name." Mr. Ollivander said without looking up from the receipt he was making for Cory.  
"Harry Potter." Mr. Ollivander looked up instantly.  
"Bless my soul! So you are!" he threw the quill he was using down and handed Topanga her receipt and walked back to his stock of wands and pulled out wand that was made of oak and handed it to Harry. Harry waved it and failed twice and Mr. Ollivander walked to a dark section of his stock and slowly pulled out a wand and held it half off the shelf, deep in thought, but he handed the wand to Harry. Harry gave it a wave and he found himself in an invisible wind. "Curious. Very curious." And then he explained why. Just after Mr. Ollivander finished explaining there was a sharp knock at the window. Cory, Shawn, Topanga, and Harry turned to look. There stood Hagrid holding two bird cages and there were two more by his feet, with beautiful owls in them. The four practically ran outside almost forgetting their purchases.  
"This snowy white bird, Hedwig, goes to Harry. This beautiful gray bird, Tabby, now belongs to a Mr. Cory Matthews."  
"Oh goody! Hello pretty birdie!" Cory said in is childish way while attempting to pet the owl through the cage. Hagrid looked at him with a worried expression and continued passing put owls.  
"And you Shawn, will receive this one." Hagrid said handing him a black and white (more black than white) owl named Midnight. "And that means you, Miss Lawrence, receives a beautiful brown owl with white spots named Cecil."  
"Thank you!" Topanga said and gave Hagrid a small hug.  
  
Later that night, at dinner, Harry asked about He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named, the wizard who had gone bad, who had the only other identical wand to Harry's, which Mr. Ollivander brought up earlier. Hagrid didn't want to answer, but he did anyway. He explained that the one who killed Harry's parents was Lord Voldemort and once he decided to kill someone, the was no surviving him. Except for Harry.  
"That's why you're so famous Harry." Hagrid concluded. "Well, best be off to bed. Big day tomorrow." Cory, Shawn, Topanga, and Harry got up from the table with Hagrid close behind. But Shawn, who was leading, turned around and asked Hagrid what happened to Voldemort. "Some say he died. Codswald in my opinion. I believe he's still out there, too weak to carry on." Hagrid's eyes had a distant gaze in them. "But one thing's certain." Hagrid said his eyes more intoned to reality. "Something about Harry stumped him that night. He's the boy who lived." 


	4. Chapter Four: PLatform 9 34

DISCLAIMER::::::::::::::::::::::I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER OR BOY MEETS WORLD CHARACTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The next morning, Cory, Shawn, Topanga, Harry, and Hagrid went down to the Kings Cross station, got carts, loaded them with all their Hogwarts stuff on and continued on their way to the Hogwarts Express. On the bridge, Hagrid looked at his oversized pocket watch.  
"Blyme! Is that the time? I'm gonna have to leave you. Dumbledore will be wanting his uh, he'll be wanting to see me." Hagrid said patting his upper coat pocket. "Now, your train leaves in 10 minutes. Here's your tickets. Now the important thing is stick to your tickets." Hagrid said sternly handing them their tickets. Shawn looked at his ticket puzzled.  
"But Hagrid, this says Platform 9¾. There's no such thing; is there?" Shawn asked without taking his eyes off his ticket. When no answer came, he looked up to find just him, Cory, Harry, and Topanga standing on the bridge.  
"Where'd he go?" Harry asked no one in particular. "And where is Platform 9¾?"  
"I don't know, and we don't have time to find Hagrid. We have to find Platform 9¾ within ten minutes! Let's walk that way, towards Platforms 9 and 10." So the four pressed on and they saw a station manager.  
"Excuse me." Cory said, walking in the direction of the station attendant.  
"Can you tell us how to get to Platform 9¾?" Topanga asked.  
"9¾? Think you're being funny do ya?" The station attendant shook his head and walked off.  
"Every year! Packed with muggles!" A woman's voice said to five red head children.  
"Muggles? Hagrid said that the other night." Shawn pointed out  
"Come on, Platform 9¾ this way!" The same woman shouted to the four boys and a young girl who were following her. Harry made a notion that told the others and they followed the lady. The lady stopped between platforms 9 and 10. Cory, Shawn, Topanga, and Harry watched a boy she called Percy run straight at the wall and vanish! To make sure they weren't seeing things, they watched two more boys run through the wall. Topanga decided that she wasn't gonna wait for her chance to board the platform pass her by, so she approached the lady and asked her how to get onto the platform.  
"Not to worry dear. It's Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well." By this time the boys had approached too. "Now, all you've got to is run straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous." Ron's mom finished and indicated for Topanga to go ahead of Ron. Topanga started out at a walk, but she found herself running. Just as she was about to hit the wall, she closed her eyes tight and opened them when she heard the sound of a train whistle. Topanga opened her eyes and looked around and saw a huge black train with a red stripe named the Hogwarts Express. She could have sworn she heard a faint screaming growing louder and louder. She turned around and saw the faint, ghostly image of Cory in the wall. Topanga tried to get out of the way, but found Cory's cart rammed into the back of her ankle.  
"Owe! Cory! That was my ankle!" But before Cory could apologize, Shawn came in through the wall, bumping into Cory, who leaned on his cart for support, the cart in return, hit Topanga's other ankle. "Cory! I'm going to murder you!" Topanga said and moved out of the way just in time to see Cory and Shawn lurch forward as Harry ran through the wall and into Shawn. "Ugh! Come on. Lets go find seats." Topanga said and threw her hands up in the air. The four found an empty compartment. About ten minutes into the ride, a boy appeared at the door.  
"Do you guys mind? Everywhere else is full."  
"Not at all, please join us." Topanga said politely and pointed at the empty seat next to Harry.  
"I'm Ron by the way. Ron Weasley."  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Topanga Lawrence."  
"Shawn Hunter."  
"Cory Mathews."  
"Harry Potter."  
"So, so it's true. Do you really have the," Ron lowed his voice to a whisper, "Scar?"  
"Oh." Harry said much relieved it was something he could answer. He then lifted his bangs to reveal a scar shaped like a thin lightning bolt.  
"Wicked!" Ron declared.  
"Anything off the trolley dears?" A woman pushing a trolley of overflowing with all sorts of sweets asked.  
"No thanks, I'm all set." Ron said looking at a plastic bag with some sort of sandwich in it. Harry looked at this and said that'll they'll take the lot. So the five new found friends spent the train ride eating all sorts of sweets when Topanga noticed Ron's rat which had its head in a box of candy on Ron's lap.  
"This is Scabbers by the way. Pathetic isn't he?" Ron asked.  
"Just a bit." Cory answered  
"Fred taught me a spell to turn him yellow. Wanna see?" Ron asked excitedly.  
"Yeah!" Shawn replied anxiously. Ron cleared his throat.  
"Sun-" Ron began but stopped when he saw a girl standing at their door looking for something.  
"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one." Ron shook his head and the others said no. "Oh, are you doing magic?" The girl said noticing Ron's wand in the air. "Let's see then." Ron re-cleared his throat and began the spell for the second time.  
"Sunshine daisies, bottle mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" Ron chanted, but all that happened was a spark that caused Scabbers to squeak. Everyone on the compartment shrugged, but the girl who stood in the doorway said:  
"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good is it?" Ron glanced at the others and nodded just slightly in the girls' direction as if to say, 'Get her out of here.', but she continued. "Of course I've tried some simple ones myself, but they've worked for me." The girl noticed Harry's broken glasses and sat down next to Topanga across from Harry. "For example. Arculous repario!" And Harry's glasses where fixed. Harry took off his glasses and examined them.  
"Holy cricket! You're Harry Potter! I'm Hermonie Granger." Noticing Ron's mouthful of sweets said, "You are?" with a tone to say she didn't care.  
"Ron Weasley."  
"Pleasure." Hermonie said and forced a weak smile, though she still, didn't care. Hermonie then noticed Topanga sitting by the window. "And who are you?" Hermonie said with more interest.  
"Topanga Lawrence. And this is Shawn Hunter and Cory Matthews."  
"Nice to meet you. You all better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon." Hermonie said and started to leave. She got halfway around the corner and turned back around. "You've got dirt on your nose by the way, did you know? Just there." Hermonie said and touched the side of her nose as the train's whistle blew. Ron rubbed his nose forcefully with a gummy worm hanging out of his mouth. Realizing that she'd better get back to her own compartment, Hermonie left. 


	5. Chapter Five: Hogwarts

DISCLAIMER:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR BOY MEETS WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
When the train pulled into the station, Cory could hear Hagrid's voice calling for first years.  
"Hello guys!" Hagrid said when Cory, Harry, Shawn, and Topanga walked up to him. When all the first years gathered, Hagrid led them to the boats, where they would sail to Hogwarts. Harry, Cory, Shawn, and Ron where in the same boat and Topanga caught up with Hermonie and two other girls. From the boats everyone could see Hogwarts, that which looked like a castle, aglow with lights.  
  
Inside, the first years climbed up the stairs on their way to the Great Hall, they met Professor McGonagall.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now in few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking, and you will loose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the House Cup."  
"Trevor!" a boy, who must have been Neville, shouted and ran to Professor McGonagall's feet to get his toad. "Sorry." He said as he took his spot in the group.  
"The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." Professor McGonagall said then she walked through the doors behind her. When she had gone, a boy called out.  
"So it's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." When the boy said that, the room was filled with whispers. "This is Crabbe, and this is Goyle." He said motioning in each direction with his head. "And I'm Malfoy, Draco, Malfoy." Ron started snickering. "Think my name's funny do ya?" Draco snapped. "I don't need to ask yours. Red hair, and a Hand-me-down robe, you must a Weasley!" Draco directed to Ron, but then turned his attention back to Harry. "You'll soon find that other wizarding families are better than others Potter. Don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort." He shot a glance at Ron. "I can help you there." Draco extended his hand to Harry. Harry just looked at his hand.  
"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks." Then Professor McGonagall appeared.  
"We're ready for you now." She led the nervous first years down the long walk to the teachers table where there was a stool set up with an ugly hat on it.  
"It's mot really the ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_." Hermonie shared with Topanga who was caught starring at the ceiling, which was beautifully equipped with hanging candles to act as chandeliers. When the first years had gathered around the stool where the hat sat, it starting singing. When it was through, the room was full of applause, mostly first years.  
"Now, before we begin, Dumbledore would like to say a few words." Professor McGonagall said and sat down giving Professor Dumbledore the floor.  
"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years, please take note, that the Dark Forrest is strictly forbidden. To all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filtch, has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor, on the right hand side, is out of bounds, to anyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you." Dumbledore said and sat down.  
"Now, when I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." Professor McGonagall said as she pick up the Sorting Hat. "Hermonie Granger." She read off her list.  
"Gryffindor!" the hat yelled and the Gryffindor table broke into applause.  
"Cory Matthews." After what seemed like hours to Cory, the Sorting hat finally yelled out:  
"Gryffindor!" and again the Gryffindors applauded.  
"Draco Malfoy."  
"Slytherin!" the hat yelled before it was all the way on Draco's head.  
"Topanga Lawrence."  
"Gryffindor!" It seemed like the Sorting Hat was only on her head for a minute before it decided.  
"Zuzu Bonds."  
"Hufflepuff." One of the teachers starred directly at Harry, and his scar started to burn.  
"Shawn Hunter."  
"Gryffindor!"  
"Ronald Weasley."  
"Gryffindor!"  
"Harry Potter." The whole place fell silent. Harry begged with the hat not to put him in Slytherin. So, the hat announced:  
"Gryffindor!" and the entire Gryffindor table gave him a standing ovation. After what seemed like hours, the sorting was finished and the feast began.  
"Who's that next to Professor Quirrell?" Harry asked Percy, because that teacher had been staring at him when his scar hurt.  
"Oh! That's Professor Snape, Head of Slytherin House."  
"What's he teach?"  
"Potions. But everyone knows it's the Dark Arts he fancies." Percy replied. "He's been after Quirrell's job for years." Ron reached for a buffalo wing.  
"AH!!" Ron screamed and dropped his wing back on the plate.  
"Hello! How are you? Welcome to Gryffindor." A ghost had floated out of the buffalo wings and greeted everyone at the table.  
"Hello Sir Nicholas. How was your summer?" Percy asked the ghost.  
"Dismal once again. My request to join the headless hunt has been denied."  
"Hey I know you. You're Nearly Headless Nick!" Ron exclaimed.  
"I prefer Sir Nicholas if you don't mind."  
"Nearly headless?" Topanga asked.  
"How can you be nearly headless?" Hermonie asked finishing Topanga's train of thought.  
"Like this." Nick said as he grabbed the side of his head and pulled it towards his shoulder, reveling the insides of his neck. Hermonie and Topanga shuddered as Nick put his head back on straight.  
"Well, I could have gone my entire life without seeing that." Cory said as he dropped his buffalo wings and picked up some BBQ ribs.  
  
After the feast, Percy led the first years to the Gryffindor common room and dormitories. Everyone got settled in and went to bed, with the exception of Harry who stayed up and stared out the window at the grounds below. Suddenly the sound of screaming could be heard. Cary was sitting upright in his bed screaming causing all the guys to wake up. Cory and Shawn looked at each other.  
"Was it the dummy dream again?" Shawn asked.  
"Yes...but this time he was on foot," Cory turned to face Shawn, "He had a gun." As soon as Cory said that, he fell back onto his pillow and fell asleep. Mumbles could be heard through out the dorm and Harry used this to his advantage to sneak to bed without anyone knowing he was up.


	6. Chapter Six: First Classes and Lunch

DISCLAIMER::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY BOY MEETS WORLD CHARCTERS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cory, Harry, Shawn, and Ron ran down the hall to their Transfiguration class, praying they weren't late. Seeing a cat on Professor McGonagall's desk, instead of her sitting behind her desk, the four of them breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Can you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if we were late?" Shawn asked and as if he had said the magic words, the cat jumped off the desk, transforming into their teacher.  
  
"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron said with amusement in his voice.  
"Well thank you Mr. Weasley. Perhaps you would be more useful if I were to turn transfigure Mr. Potter, Mr. Hunter, Mr. Matthews, or yourself into a pocket watch." Professor McGonagall asked. "That way one of you might be on time!"  
"Sorry." Harry said getting the idea not to say anymore.  
"Yeah, we got lost." Corry said not getting the idea to keep his mouth shut.  
"Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats." McGonagall said and sat behind her desk.  
  
There next class was with Professor Snape in the dungeons.  
"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class." Snape declared as he briskly walked to the front of the room. "As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the sudden silenced that is potion making, however, select few, who poses the predisposition, I can teach you to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and put a stopper in death. Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts with abilities so formidable, that you feel comfortable enough to not pay attention!" Snape directed his last sentence at Harry, who didn't seem to notice, but the whole class did and Shawn jabbed Harry in the ribs. Only then did Harry realize that Snape staring directly at him.  
"Mr. Potter, our new celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added a root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?" Snape asked. Hermonie's hand went up, but Harry just shook his head. "You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a Basel?"  
"I-I don't know sir."  
"And what is the difference between Monkswood and Wolfbane?" Snape asked. Topanga's hand now joined Hermonie's in the air.  
"I don't know sir." Harry replied.  
"Piety, clearly fame isn't everything, is it Mr. Potter?" Snape declared and continued on with his teaching.  
  
At lunch, a fellow Gryffindor, and a friend of the boys, Seamus Finnegan, was trying to turn his water to rum.  
"What's Seamus trying to do to that water?" Shawn asked.  
"Turn it to rum." Ron said overhearing the spell Seamus was chanting over and over. "He actually managed to make tea yesterday, before-"Ron couldn't finish. There was an explosion coming from Seamus' area and smoke rose. Seamus had succeeded in burring his eyebrows off. Suddenly the room was filled with the squawking of owls and dropped letters and all sorts of stuff on the tables.  
"Oh no," Cory said when he got his. "They responded."  
"Cory you nitwit! Of course your parents are gonna respond! You disappeared from sight and you expect them not to respond!" Topanga scolded and opened her letter. Cory, Shawn, and Topanga got letters from expressing happiness that they were safe and congratulations from the magical family members. Ron got a letter and a newspaper. He set the paper aside and read his letter. Harry, not getting any letters, asked Ron if he could read the paper. Harry opened the paper and the headline startled him.  
"Guys! Somebody broke into Gringotts! Listen. Believed to be the work of dark witches or wizards unknown, Gringotts Goblins were acknowledging the breech insists that nothing was taken. The vault in question, number 713, had in fact, been emptied earlier that very same day." Harry read. "That's odd, that's the vault that Hagrid, Cory, Shawn, Topanga and I went to." Harry and the others pondered this for awhile and then decided it was a coincidence and let it go. 


End file.
